vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tahnok-Kal
Summary Tahnok-Kal is the leader of the Bohrok-Kal, an elite squad of six mutated Bohrok made by the Bahrag as a failsafe in the event that they were somehow defeated, meant to reawaken them. It was originally an Av-Matoran, prior to its transformation into a Tahnok, and then its mutation into its current form. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Tahnok-Kal Origin: Bionicle Age: Unknown Gender: Inapplicable Classification: Bohrok-Kal of Electricity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation and Absorption, Forcefield Creation (It can make electricity-based shields), Telepathy, Fusionism (Can fuse with other Bohrok-Kal), Enhanced Senses with Ja-Kal and Yo-Kal, X-Ray Vision with Bo-Kal, Resistance to heat and cold with Su-Kal, Longevity Attack Potency: City level+ (Superior to regular Bohrok, and comparable to the Toa Nuva, such as Pohatu, who reduced Odina Fortress to dust. Defeated the Exo-Toa alongside the other Bohrok-Kal). Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Toa, who can fight with Avohkah, lightning-based Rahi that possess the properties of lightning and were mistaken for lightning bolts, as well as Rahkshi and Makuta who can manipulate electricity. Tahnok-Kal itself is an electricity manipulator), possibly Relativistic (The Toa Inika could react to and dodge Umbra in his light form). Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (The average Toa is able to lift over 1 ton), likely at least Class 100 (Onua Nuva lifted a boulder, as have other Toa and beings on their level) Striking Strength: City Class+ Durability: City level+ Stamina: Limitless. Bohrok are tireless machines. Range: Extended melee range, Kilometers with its abilities (Its range should be comparable to a Toa, such as Pohatu, who destroyed the massive Odina Fortress with a single timed Stone Blast) Standard Equipment: *'Electric Shields:' Tahnok-Kal's twin shields, which it uses to channel its control over lightning. They can contain and release hundreds of thousands of watts at a time. It can also use them as melee weapons, or as actual shields. *'Krana-Kal:' Tahnok-Kal is piloted by a Krana-Kal, which grants Tahnok-Kal a number of different abilities, depending on the Krana-Kal it's using. It carries every type of Krana-Kal at all times and can switch between them at will. Krana-Kal can operate without a Bohrok-Kal, can communicate telepathically, and can form protective shields. **'Krana Bo-Kal:' The Visionary. It grants Tahnok-Kal not only night vision, but the ability to see through nearly all substances. **'Krana Ca-Kal:' The Seeker. It allows Tahnok-Kal to detect the presence of the Bahrag and links it to their minds. **'Krana Ja-Kal:' The Tracker. It enhances Tahnok-Kal's senses and grants it a radar. **'Krana Su-Kal:' The Demolisher. It grants Tahnok-Kal an intense resistance to heat and cold. **'Krana Vu-Kal:' The Transporter. With Vu-Kal equipped, Tahnok-Kal's speed is enhanced. **'Krana Xa-Kal:' The Liberator. With Xa-Kal equipped, Tahnok-Kal can awaken the Bahrag on touch. **'Krana Yo-Kal:' The Excavator. With Yo-Kal equipped, Tahnok-Kal can sense stress points in the earth and underground movement. **'Krana Za-Kal:' The Overseer. With Za-Kal equipped, Tahnok-Kal can read the minds of others, communicate telepathically, and detect emotions. Intelligence: Tahnok-Kal has the animalistic cunning of the Bohrok, enhanced further with a deep analytical intelligence. Weaknesses: Without its Krana, Tahnok-Kal is helpless. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bionicle Category:Lego Category:Absorption Users Category:Antagonists Category:Bohrok Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Leaders Category:Neutral Characters Category:Robots Category:Shield Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 7